Hands are Ment for Healing
by The Wyvren
Summary: soren has gone missing... what will ike do... IkeXSoren drabble


Its ikeXsoren…. Don't like don't read

I don't own FE if I did it be bloody and Soren and Ike would get married and live happy ever after

* * *

Gone…. It's been two days and I'm starting to worry. Where is he, he said it would only take about a day and a half to go get the supplies we need from the town, still I understand the weight of those weapons may be to much for his small frame to carry back. He can barley lift an axe from the ground. I should have gone with him. Still I wish he was here, so I could run my hands through his ebony hair, so softly he doesn't even notice. If he knew he might be mad, he loves his smooth silky hair.

One more day… he's still missing…. Soren where are you?

That's it I'm going to find him it's been three days and he's still not back.

I gather my things strap Ragnell to my back and leave the small tent Soren and I share. I rush to the mess hall to scarf down a quick meal before I go to find Soren.

"Hey Ike where you off to in such a hurry, the food's not going anywhere!" I hear Boyd shout from the wooden table next to me as I hurriedly eat the lamb and potato stew Mist helped Oscar cook.

"I'm gonna go find Soren he's been gone three days, it bothers me" I solemnly say back to him as I walk out.

"The little guy can take care of himself, you 'no, you've seen what he can do with that little book" he says, trying to calm my worry, but he knows I care for Soren, maybe more then I should but I do.

* * *

I head through the forest to the town near by yelling Soren's name every few steps, I continue to panic. After a few hours my throat is bone dry from yelling, I need to find water. Listening I hear the small babble of a brook under the song of the birds, I might have stopped to listen to their song if I wasn't in such a panic. I head in the directions of the stream, and that's where I see it….

Blood every where, weapon thrown about in a messy fashion, bodies of Beroc and Laguz, then I spot it, in the middle of the battle field, Soren's wind tome, there it lay, pages ripped apart, and covered in blood.

I scream at the top of my lungs "SOREN" but no response. I panic running around the area like a rat in a cage, looking at the bodies and hoping just hoping that none are Soren's fragile body. Luckily none are.

"Got to think, got to think like Soren, where would he go," I mutter to myself, then it hit me "water, Soren, an injured Soren would be near water."

I rush to the small brook, and there he is….

* * *

He lay limp in the slow moving water, ribbons of crimson blood trail from him in the water, blood drips down from the right corner of his check, he's a gray pale; much paler then normal. I can't be to late I can't, I just can't. "Soren" I say softly as I approach the still form.

His head lulls softly to the side to me, his eyes open weakly like a new born kitten opening its eyes for the first time. He opens his mouth slowly as if to say one word, but instead of a sound, blood comes out. He starts coughing it up.

"I…ke…" he weakly makes out, before coughing up more blood.

I pick him up carefully into a bridal style to not damage the unseen wound. He just shakes his head, before passing out.

Damn… we're too far away from camp to get there quickly, and the town is unknown to me, but still I head in that direction, as fast as my legs will carry me.

Within minutes we are at the front of the town, and it's bad, I feel Soren's blood dripping down my hand. As soon as we enter I spot an inn amount 15 feet away. Lucky. I run to it, demand the owner give me a room, and ask for medical supplies; Soren wouldn't want to go to a healer that's not Rhys. The owner gives us a room and some bandages and an antibiotic of some sort, no time to care though. I nearly run into the wall of the room because of panic. I set Soren down on a bed, now I can look at the wound.

Ignoring the blood already on my hand I gently remove Soren's cloak and undershirt only to find a gash from and ax in his side; it just barely reaches his left lung, the area near the skin is infected and filled with puss. I work as quickly as I can, getting more blood on my hands.

I whisper softly, choking on tears "Soren you have to survive the night, please then you'll be alright." I force myself to believe this anything else would just… never mind.

His breathing begins to sallow, as if entering sleep. I let my body relax for a second. I sit beside Soren's sleeping body, softly running my hand though his hair… I can't help my self I bend down and place a soft kiss on Soren's thin faded lips; I hope to see their color to return soon.

* * *

Morning can't come early enough. I've sat the whole night monertering Soren's condition. Slowly Soren slips from his sleep in to full conciseness, I muster a small "hi" as I choke back tears.

"Ike" he says his voice still weak "thanks"

I hold my silence for a moment then ask "what happened? You normally can't be hit"

He replies weakly "ambushed and I was weighted down by weapons, they were bandits. Ike I'm not as fast as you think, my body is weak, I try to know where people are to avoid things like this, Shinon is faster then me."

"Still even if I was to move my hand near you would dodge it," I make the movement….

Worst movement in my life, I whined up slapping Soren in the face. He quickly backs away, fear in his eyes like when we first met. Tears form at the edges of his ruby eyes.

What have I done…? I try to pull him in a hug but he moves farther away…. Then I remember something my dad said.

* * *

"Ike that poor kids been abused in the past" my dad tell me.

"How can you tell" I ask him.

"They way he caries him self, he hides and refuses to speak most times, he also flinches when he sees a hand coming near him. Ike what ever you do don't hurt him, he'll flee" he says sadly.

A few days later Soren tells my dad his life story, about the cruel woman and the cold sage. I hear it from my dad, he was right.

The woman would beat him and like wise the sage, I wanted to hurt them hurt them like they hurt Soren.

* * *

"Soren, please, I'm so sorry I didn't mean too" I mumble out as I watch tears roll down his checks.

I've blown it, he trusted me, likely only me, and I hit him. I have to do something dramatic to get him to stop, to trust me, seeing those tears it just breaks me. I stop thinking and just do what my body tells me.

I lean in and kiss him, letting my arms snake around him, rocking him. After a few seconds he relaxes to my touch and I break the kiss, "sorry" is all I can say.

The dreadful moments pass, but Soren hugs me back and buries his head in my chest. The tears have stopped. I whisper apologies into Soren's ears. I lightly lift his chin up and kiss him again, but this time he kisses back.

"Soren I didn't mean to hurt you, I wanted to, I mean, I," I stumble over words that aren't there then I blurt out "ILOVEYOU"

He just blinks at me but after that estranged minute he replies "I love you too Ike".

Relief. I stroke his hair, and continue to kiss him. This time our tongues battle for dominance, Soren's meekly retreating. He breaks the kiss.

"Um, Ike," he says softly

"Yes" I reply

"Can we lay down?" he asks

I lay down and place him on my chest; I've always wanted to do that. He curls up like a cat and drifts back to sleep, this time I do too. Tomorrow I'll announce to the group that Soren is mine so paw, hands, and claws off. Mine. I like the sound of that, he is mine. Finally, and I love him dearly.

* * *

~`-`~ the Wyvren


End file.
